


Baby Steps

by douxmortis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Pregnant AU, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxmortis/pseuds/douxmortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I was laying in bed and for some reason I imagined an interaction with Kageyama and his pregnant wife. If you can't tell from my previous reader insert one-shot, I like writing Pregnancy/Future AU's, there's something so sweet imagining all of the volleyball boys as parents or expecting parents. So I hope you like it. ٩( ๑╹ ꇴ╹)۶

Kageyama Tobio wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this situation. As his wife lounged on their bed, propped up with some pillows, as she talked aloud to her growing stomach that held his and her child, her tank top was pulled up so she could run her hands and massage her naked belly.

“Okay now it’s your turn Tobio.” She said cheerful, patting her stomach softly, as she gazed at her husband who laid next to her on the bed, tossing a volleyball up and down towards the ceiling.

“What am I supposed to do exactly?” Tobio asked, rolling to his side and setting the volleyball down near his side. “Talk to it.” He stated after, causing his wife to get angry.

“It isn’t an it Tobio! Now talk to the baby, talk to our baby.” (Name) shouted at him, causing him to click his tongue before bringing his head and laying it on his wife’s chest, touching her stomach with one hand. 

“H-hello…” he mummbled, as (Name) let out an exasperated sigh, her husband was clueless, how he managed to get her pregnant, let alone marry her, was beyond her. 

“Tobio,” (Name) began running her fingers through his dark locks, “tell them about volleyball.” As Tobio heard (Name) say it, he wondered why he didn’t think about that. Sitting up and bringing his face as close as possible with his (Names) belly he whispered softly, “You better be a great setter. I’ll make you sure you are.” 

Slapping her husband in the head (Name) yelled, “WHAT THE HELL TOBIO! DO YOU WANT YOUR KID TO HATE VOLLEYBALL! YOU CAN’T JUST THROW HIM OR HER IN WITH SUCH HIGH EXPECTATIONS!”

“WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, IT’S OKAY YOU CAN’T BE ANY WORSE THAN DUMBASS HINATA WHEN HE STARTED?!” He shouted back, causing you to sigh louder than before.

“Baby steps Tobio, it’s still in the womb.” you sighed folding your arms over your eyes. He had given you a headache.

“O-okay… Baby steps…” you heard him whisper. “Hey baby who doesn’t have a name yet… I love you a lot already, but i really love volleyball too, so I hope you love volleyball also, and if you don’t, hopefully you learn to love it like your mom did… We can play together, it’s the only real thing I’m actually good at, if you want to learn how to cook and study go to your mom, but if it’s volleyball we can do it. I’m decent at art too, kinda, your mom is terrible at that, her stick figures are horrible.” He whispered, most of it endearing, but you didn’t interrupt him.

“You’ll learn how to receive first, then you’ll learn how to serve, then block, then spike, and if you like it, I’ll teach you how to be a setter. Setters are the coolest, they’re the control tower of the entire sport. It’s okay if you want to be a blocker too, maybe if you want to be a spiker. But Setters are way better. Okay?” 

You smiled listening to him, it was actually pretty sweet, the best moment of your entire pregnancy to date. Up until now, Tobio had been really awkward around you, he wasn’t quite sure how to act with something else inside of you, he being your husband, was dense when it came to everything except volleyball.

Instantly you were pulled out of your thoughts at the sensation of something other than a hand or a head touching your belly, removing your arms from your eyes, you watched as your husband touched your stomach with his volleyball.

“This is a volleyball, I need you to be familiar with it.” he said loudly. Well, it was a sweet moment while it lasted.


End file.
